


Rons Turn

by xEJtheDJx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trigger Warning- Eating Disorders and Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEJtheDJx/pseuds/xEJtheDJx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rons boggart being a spider seemed a little cheap to me. So what happens when his boggart is something else, and it causes a lot of problems for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ron stepped up to the large wardrobe. Lupin opened the wardrobe doors and out stepped his entire family. His boggart mother started crying and stepped toward him.  
"Ron, you are a disappointment. You can never live up to your brothers." She spat through tears. The rest of his family glared at him with hatred. Another figure stepped out of the dark wardrobe.  
"Do you think you are anything compared to me? The Boy Who Lived? Your just the 6th boy in a family of 7." Harry spat with venom dripping from his words.  
"You're not the Oldest." Bill said.  
"Or the smartest." This time Percy.  
"Or the funniest." Fred and George said finally.  
Ron knew this was all true. He could barely hear as Harry and Professor Lupin screamed at him to say the simple spell. He shakily raised his hand. But the word would not escape his mouth. He could do nothing but stay frozen until Professor Lupin jumped in front of him and said the simple word that Ron could not bring himself to say. He felt the eyes of his friends on him. He looked up into the eyes of Harry before his vision faded to black and he passed out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Dumbledore react to Rons problems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters of this story are a lot shorter. It was originally going to be a one shot, but by popular demand on fanfiction.net I am continuing it.

"I want to know what happened to my son!" Ron awoke to the sound of his mother's voice echoing through the hospital wing.   
"Please stay calm, Molly. Ron doesn't need any stress." He could here Madam Pomfrey scold his mom.  
"I will not stay calm until I know what happened to my son!" His mother's voice shrieked. Ron slowly opened his eyes and squinted against the blinding lights above him. As soon as he tried sitting up he was enveloped in a tight hug from his mother. Behind her he could see his father and his eldest brother Bill.  
"What happened Ronnie? Are you okay?" His mother asked him her voice trembling slightly.  
"I'm fine, mom, I just-" He was cut off by his headmasters voice.  
"Mr. Weasley, I think we both know that isn't true." Dumbledore said to Ron.   
"Professor, I really-"   
"If I may be frank, I think we should address this issue before it becomes a real problem for you." Dumbledore told him.  
"May we at least know what this 'issue' is with our son?" Arthur asked the professor.  
"Today during his Defense class, Mr. Weasley was to face a boggart. When confronting the boggart out stepped both of you," he nodded toward Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," as well as all of his siblings and Mr. Potter. His greatest fear was being compared to his family and friends. Professor Lupin and I both agree that this should be treated as an issue before it develops into something that could harm him." Dumbledore explained.   
"It won't be a problem! I'm fine!" Ron pleaded.  
"If you're fine, then you won't mind if I check, will you? Just a small step into your mind." Dumbledore said. Ron hesitated. If Dumbledore did go into his mind, he would know for a fact that Ron was not fine. Ron knew he was very much 'not fine'. But denying Professor Dumbledore access to his mind would be just as good as an admission of guilt.  
"Okay. Go ahead." Ron steeled himself for what he knew was coming. Suddenly, he was pulled into his memories, despite trying to block out Dumbledore like Harry had explained.

\----  
Why did Harry always have to be better than him? Why was Harry able to save his sister and not Ron?   
"Because Harry's better than you."   
He tried to block out his own mind as he curled I on himself in the dark confines of the curtains in the Hogwarts dormitory beds.  
The scene changed to the dormitory bathroom. Ron was bent over the cold white porcelain toilet. Ron remembered this, it was the end of last year.  
"FAT. PIG. DISGUSTING." His head replayed the words Hermione had said to him over dinner. "If you keep eating like a pig, you're going to get fat." The words had been almost meaningless at the time, but as he sat with his stomach heavy and bloated with food, they seemed all too real. Before he knew what he was doing, he had reached down his own throat with his fingers to relieve himself into the toilet.  
The memory cut out again. This time it was him curled up in his bedroom over the summer. He sat hunched in on himself in the corner of the bright orange room. Sitting two feet in front of him was his brother Percy's razor. He reached out with shaking hands for the razor and released the blade from its confining plastic handle. With a visible gulp he slid the blade across the skin on his revealed arm. 

\----

He was abruptly pulled from his mind as Dumbledore retreated. HIs face felt wet and he realized he had been crying.   
"I want you to start going to a support group we hold here for students. I also believe it would be best if you start seeing a mind healer." Dumbledore gave him a small pat on the hand before he stood and left, leaving Rons family questioning what he had seen. Ron had almost missed the gleam of tears In the old man's eyes as he stood to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was intended to be a one-shot, but due to a lot of comments telling me to continue it on Fanfiction.net I might continue this story. If I do, it might be a while before I figure out how this story is gonna go.


End file.
